1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method, more particularly to a light extracting device and light extracting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a tremendous increase in transmission throughput required by internet and data communications applications has brought about expansion of scale of optical fiber networks, the demand for active and passive elements for optical fiber communications (such as optical switch) has increased significantly.
A conventional optical switch based on micro-opto-electromechanical system (MOEMS) is disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 516641 and uses a plurality of rotatable micro double-faced mirrors (not shown) to achieve an effect of light switching. For example, the micro double-faced mirrors are mounted on rotation-controllable motors (not shown), and by varying orientation of the micro double-faced mirrors mutually, path directions of optical signals are changed for rapid switching of the optical signals to form a plurality of optical switches. Furthermore, the micro double-faced mirrors change the path directions of the optical signals by rotating about pivot axes of the micro double-faced mirrors, and a plurality of sets of optical signals are switched when the micro double-faced mirrors rotate mutually, such that the conventional optical switch is capable of multiple input and output.
However, the conventional optical switch is relatively complicated to design because of its use of the micro double-faced mirrors.